


Self-care

by selective_psychopath



Category: K.A.R.D. (band), Kpop (fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family of Choice, Multi, Plot Twist, Strangers to Friends, chatfic, obligatory group chat, populating the kard tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selective_psychopath/pseuds/selective_psychopath
Summary: Taebongie: STOP VAPING SOMINB(ds)M: YEAH SOMIN STOP VAPINGBet on It: JEEZE SOMIN VAPING IS SO BADLil Satan: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT VAPING GUYS---otherwise known as the obligatory chatfic





	1. well you can czechoff that from the list

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this is taking place in a college setting, and for the sake of the plot, all of them are freshmen finishing up their first semester of college.  
> I hope y'all enjoy

**9:30 AM**

 

**02-657-9843 added 02-773-008, 02-884-9274, 02-664-9973 to group chat**

 

**02-657-9843 set name for 02-657-9843 as Kim Matthew**

 

**Kim Matthew has set name for 02-773-008 as Kim Taehyung Kim**

 

**Matthew has set name for 02-884-9274 as Jeon Somin**

 

**Kim Matthew has set name for 02-664-9973 as Jeon Jiwoo**

 

**Kim Matthew has set chat name as History Final Project**

 

 **Kim Taehyung:** whomst the fucketh are y'all ?

 **Kim Matthew:** dude wtf

 **Kim Matthew:** its me from history???

 **Jeon Somin:** Taehyung, you missed last history class, right?

 **Kim Taehyung:** woah man wat i do to u

 **Jeon Somin:** I’m not sure what you mean? I only asked if you missed last class.

 **Kim Matthew:** ur telling me you legit text like that all teh time

 **Kim Taehyung:** i feel threatened

 **Kim Matthew:** so do i tbh

 **Kim Taehyung:** yeah tho i did mis last class ig

 **Jeon Somin:** Mr. Seo assigned us a group project for our final project this semester class. According to the syllabus, we have to create a platform that explains basic World Hisotry I and II concepts and then linking them to the development of Eastern Culture arguing either for or against the influences of western culture in eastern countries during the development of the Age of Anxiety.

 **Kim Matthew:** Holy shit thats like a textbook warn i guy next time ,,,

 **Kim Taehyung:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuCn8ux2gbs>

**Kim Matthew:** looooooooollll

 **Jeon Somin:** I don’t understand? That doesn’t even cover half of our project anyways?

 **Kim Taehyung:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh5LY4Mz15o>

**Kim Taehyung:** done and done

 

**Kim Matthew has set chat name to The History Of Seo’s History Class, i guess**

 

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** waht in the fresh hell is tihs??????

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** *what *this

 **Jeon Somin:** Look let’s just get the project done as soon as we can, please.

 **Kim Taehyung:**  nInTaStiC 

 **Kim Matthew** : dude what even

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** i has not had enough sleep to dael with this

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** *have *deal

 **Kim Taehyung:** I??? can?? Relate???? also r00d

 **Jeon Somin:** Can we please just focus on the project.

 **Kim Matthew:** right i agree

 **Jeon Somin:** Great. We need someone to design a easily accessible platform for our project.

 **Kim Taehyung:** movemove move mo ve I CAN DO ZAT

 **Kim Matthew:** nice referencelol 

 **Jeon Somin:** I’m assuming that that means you’re volunteering to do that part.

 **Jeon Somin:** We also need someone to research and write a 10 page report on the modern Korean lifestyle with connections and comparisons with eastern traditional history.

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** yeah i guess i can do thst part

 **Kim Matthew:** Yeah i looked at the syllabus, ill write a script n shoot a video w context for te project

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** *that

 **Jeon Somin:** And that leaves me with writing the thesis paper. Alright thanks.

**1:49 PM**

**Kim Taehyung:**
    
    
    According to all known laws
    of aviation,
    
      
    there is no way a bee
    should be able to fly.
    
      
    Its wings are too small to get
    its fat little body off the ground.
    
      
    The bee, of course, flies anyway
    
      
    because bees don't care
    what humans think is impossible.
    

**2:16 PM**

**Jeon Somin:** You know this is the history groupchat right? Isn’t that a little bit nonprofessional of you?

 **Kim Matthew:**  how did you eve nget taht font wat 

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** Watever we ned to skhediole a time to met up

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** *whatever *need *schedule *meet

 **Kim Taehyung:** woah i barely know you ?????

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** for the project i meant the p r o j e c t

 **Kim Matthew:** How abt tihs friday @ the library?

 **Jeon Jiwoo:**  can’t I have open heart surgery that day

 **Kim Taehyung:** man i forgot u were in pre-med for a second wow

 **Kim Matthew:** yOU HAVE WAHT NOW ????!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kim Matthew:** Wait nvm that makes sense

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** calm dowm the class isnt even doin the surgery we just watch

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** *down  *doing

 **Jeon Somin:** How about this saturday then? at 3

 **Kim Taehyung:** cool that works

 **Kim Matthew:** that’s good for me too

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** Yeah im already at the library for a study group at the library that day, I’ll just leave a little erlier

 **Jeon Jiwoo:** *earlier

 **Jeon Somin:** So we’re all agreed?

 **Kim Taehyung:** LEZZGEDDIT


	2. the many uses of knitting needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be the start of something new

**2:17 AM**

 

**Kim Taehyung has set name for Kim Matthew as Matthew**

  
****

**Kim Taehyung has set name for Jeon Jiwoo as Jiwoo**

  
****

**Kim Taehyung has set name for Jeon Somin as Somin**

  
****

**Kim Taehyung has set name for Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

 

 

 **Taehyung:** thnak god thats ove rwiht my eyes were cryin g

 

 

**7:03 AM**

 

 

 **Somin:** Look, we hardly know eachother, that’s a little presumtuous of you. 

 

 **Matthew:** damn mayB chill out a little Somin

 

 **Matthew:** u know hes rite the names takeu p alot of space

 

 **Taehyung:** I came out to have a good time

 

 **Jiwoo:** Omg no pleas dont

 

 **Taehyung:** and im honestly feeling so attacked right now 

 

 **Matthew:** u meme fuck 

 

 **Matthew:** i love it

 

 **Somin:** I don’t even know you people, can you please just do your work!

 

 **Jiwoo:** someone with less chill than me? more likely than u’d think. 

 

 **Matthew:** Ij ust di d a spit take w o w

 

 **Taehyung:** asdfghjkl w a t 

 

 **Somin:** I don’t even know what that means, just please tell me you’ve all been working on the project right? 

 

 **Taehyung:** ….yeah t ota ly

  
****

**Matthew:** dude, srsly? 

 

 **Taehyung:** who evn says srsly anymor ?

 

 **Matthew:** umm, i do lol

 

 **Jiwoo:** ah shit im late for biochem with Mrs. Bak

 

 **Taehyung:** sh  i  t   is that now???? wait for me!! 

 

 **Matthew:**   isn;t ms. bak that little old lady who knits while lecturing ???

 

 **Jiwoo:** yeah but she hates tarrdiness like shell prob shove her knitting needles up our asses 

 

 **Jiwoo:** *tardiness  *she’ll 

 

 **Taehyung:** probably not the weirdest thing iv’e had up my ass tho 

 

 **Matthew:** wat the actual fuck 

 

 **Somin:** That is really inappropriate, this is a school related chat for communication on our project, nothing more! Please stop texting needlessly!

 

 **Taehyung:** seems like im not the onlyone w somethin up my ass tho ^^^^^^^^^

 

 **Jiwoo:** sh o t s   f  i  r  e  d

 

 **Matthew:** arent both of you in class rn

 

 **Jiwoo:**   yeah lol Mrs. Bak is givng us the worst stink eye im intmidated 

 

 **Jiwoo:** *giving  *intimidated

 

 **Taehyung:** one mihgt say she feels,,,,,,,, BAKstabbed 

 

 **Matthew:** sighs jsut slow clap it out 

 

 **Taehyung:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **Jiwoo:** oh me go ddddd taegyungggggg 

 

 **Matthew:** dude it wasnt rhat bad 

 

 **Jiwoo:** what no taehyung just turnd back to look at me and shot me finderguns and Mrs. Bak wsa like rihgt next to hmi 

 

 **Jiwoo:** ShE juST CONFISCAETD HIS PHONE OMG OMG OMG 

 

 **Matthew:** wh ee e ze

 

 **Jiwoo:** *turned *fingerguns *was *right *him *confiscated

 

 **Matthew:** lololololollllllolol

 

 **Somin:** Serves him right, he shouldn’t be texting during class. 

 

 **Matthew:** woah may b chill

 

 **Jiwoo:** maybe you should chill 

 

 **Matthew:** OMy God youre jsut as bad as Taehyung 

 

 **Matthew:** srsly didya just write the paper based off that video

 

 **Jiwoo:** its pretty acurate soooo,,,,,,

 

 **Somin:** The teacher will take points off if we are citing non-credible sources, can you guys please take this project seriously, this is our final project. 

 

 **Taehyung:** how about nah

 

 **Taehyung:** lol jkjk

 

 **Matthew:** oh u gotch ur phone back? 

 

 **Taehyung:** ye class ended

 

 **Matthew:** noice

 

 **Somin:** In all seriousness, you need to actually do work for this project, it’s worth half our semester grade, and I don’t want to be dragged down by a bunch of buffoons. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** pfft buffoons? seriously? 

 

 **Matthew:** lololololllollololololololololololoololololololololololololllll

 

 **Taehyung:** im not even offended thats hilarius 

 

 **Jiwoo:** guys i made it 

 

 **Jiwoo:** im finally a buffoon

 

 **Taehyung:** really??? i coulda sworn u were always a buffon

 

 **Matthew:** OOOOhhhhhhhh airhorns RO aSTeD 

 

 **Taehyung:** :-p

 

 **Somin:** Ugh I can’t believe I got stuck on this group chat with the biggest fucking idiots in the class. What the fuck like you guys can’t even focus on the group project. I don’t even know you assheads. You especially, Taehyung, you can’t seem to take anything seriously, you hardly even show up to class and when you do you just sleep the entire time, who do you even think you are. Why are you even in this class, shouldn’t you be repeating your 5th year of high school? 

 

 **Somin:** Or better yet, shouldn’t you still be in middle school? What kind of idiot are you even? I wonder whose dick you had to sit on to get admitted to this college. I can’t believe im even in the same group chat as you, you’re lowering my IQ. Just do your fucking work and get out of my life!! 

 

 

**Taehyung left The History Of Seo’s History Class, i guess**

 

 

 

 **Matthew:** That was uncalled for. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** ur a horrible person, i hope u kno tht

 

 **Jiwoo:** and jsut fyi, Taehyung wastop of his clas in hihgschool and got a ful ride to uni 

 

 **Jiwoo:** nd the olny raeson i even kno is cuz he spoke atthe premed and science acdemy orientation sO U CAN KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly. 
> 
> lol sorry that's outdated. Anyways, yeah this chapter ends on a negative note, but I kind of wanted to use this story to write a chat-fic with a little bit of a different story line besides wrong number relationships and already a close knit group of friends crack chat-fics, although those are both so fun to read. Idk how well this is gonna pan out this is just kind of fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read too! 
> 
> If you have any ideas for KARD fics y'all should write them, we need to populate the KARD tag!!


	3. agnxting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate, de-escalate, and then escalate again yay fun times

 

 **Somin:** Ugh I can’t believe I got stuck on this group chat with the biggest fucking idiots in the class. What the fuck like you guys can’t even focus on the group project. I don’t even know you assheads. You especially, Taehyung, you can’t seem to take anything seriously, you hardly even show up to class and when you do you just sleep the entire time, who do you even think you are. Why are you even in this class, shouldn’t you be repeating your 5th year of high school?

 

 **Somin:** Or better yet, shouldn’t you still be in middle schol? What kind of idiot are you even? I wonder whose dick you had to sit on to get admitted to this college. I can’t believe im even in the same group chat as you, you’re lowering my IQ. Just do your fucking work and get out of my life!! 

 

 

**Taehyung left The History Of Seo’s History Class, i guess**

  

 

 **Matthew:** That was uncalled for. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** ur a horrible person, i hope u kno tht

 

 **Jiwoo:** and jsut fyi, Taehyung wastop of his clas in hihgschool and got a ful ride to uni 

 

 **Jiwoo:** nd the olny raeson i even kno is cuz he spoke atthe premed and science acdemy orientation sO U CAN KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP 

 

 **Somin:** Whatever, he needs to take his schooling more seriously, this just confirms that he slept his way into this school. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** wat th e actualll FuCK 

 

 **Jiwoo:** goddamnn i woulndt mind if ms bak stabbed u up teh ass wiht her needles

 

 **Jiwoo:** mayb ud actualy get the point…

 

 **Somin:** Look, I don’t know any of you, I don’t owe you people anything, and you have been nothing but asses since this project was assigned, especially Taehyung. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** nvm ms baks needles wouldnt fit in ur ass not wit that giant stick up there

 

 

 

**Somin left The History Of Seo’s History Class, i guess**

 

 

 

 **Jiwoo:** good fcking riddance

 

 

**[Private Chat]**

 

 

 **Matthew:** Hey Taehyung, are you okay?

 

 **Matthew:** What Somin said was really uncalled for. 

 

 **Taehyung:** yeah ts chill

 

 **Taehyung:** ive heard worse i jst make a point not to hang w peeps like her. 

 

 **Matthew:** You’ve heard worse insults than that? That’s really Not Okay! 

 

 **Taehyung:** woah why u txtign like that????? 

 

 **Matthew:** Sorry, I’m just really mad. Please tell me if you’re getting bullied or harassed by people. That’s really horrible!!

 

 **Taehyung:** hey its my problem and i deal with it all the time no need help 

 

 **Matthew:** You deal with this attitude all the time?? 

 

 **Matthew:** You shouldn’t have to deal with that!! 

 

 **Matthew:** Please tell me, I can help, you don’t have to be alone. 

 

 **Matthew:** Taehyung? 

 

 **Matthew:** Taehyung? Answer soon please. 

 

 

**The History Of Seo’s History Class, i guess**

 

  

 **Matthew:** Hey Jiwoo

 

 **Jiwoo:** ye? 

 

 **Matthew:** Do you have class with Taehyung? 

 

 **Jiwoo:** nah 

 

 **Jiwoo:** I havent sen him since Baks class

 

 **Jiwoo:** *seen

 

 **Matthew:** I texted him to make sure he was fine after what Douche Bag said. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** ooh nice nickname

 

 **Jiwoo:** and no I avent seen him ,, pretty sure he has another class today tho 

 

 **Matthew:** Alright, thank you. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** also what do abt the project? 

 

 **Matthew:** I am going to try to text with Taehyung, can you keep track of Douche Bag, we’ll still meet on Saturday, at three just not with Taehyung, I’ll just make sure he does his part. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** goddamn it i dont want to talk to the Douche Bag this is gonna fcking suck 

 

 **Matthew:** I know, but please for the sake of the grade, can you do it? 

 

 **Jiwoo:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh 

 

 **Matthew:** …

 

 **Jiwoo:** fiiiiiinnnnnneeeeeeeeee

 

 

**[Private Chat]**

 

 

 **Jiwoo:** Yo douche bag, we’re still meeting on Saturday have your shit done 

 

 **Jiwoo:** and dont talk to me unles its for this porject 

 

 **Somin:** Good, I’ll be there. 

 

 **Somin:** Also, learn how to spell, you’re in charge of our paper. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** goddamnit i was realy tyring to be civil but u knowwhat FUCK YOU 

 

 **Somin:** This is what you call civil? 

 

 **Somin:** You harass me and make fun of me in the chat. 

 

 **Somin:** You all act like everything I say is useless, or pretend you don’t hear me at all. 

 

 **Somin:** And then when I stop talking all your SHIT YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE THIS CAME FROM FUCKING NOWHERE 

 

 **Somin:** So i just thought I could push through it as long as u did your work

 

 **Somin:** but nooooo it was too fun to tease and ignore me and bitch aBOUT HOW MUCH OF A STUCK UP I AM, I DON”T KNOW YOU

 

 **Somin:** FUCK YOu GUYS 

 

 **Somin:** You know what? what fucking ever, I’ll be there saturday, and then i won’t have to talk to you little bitches ever again.

 

 

**Jiwoo Screenshotted [Private Chat]**

  

 

 **Somin:** Oh you’re not even going to respond, just take pictures so you can laugh at me with your friends or whatever, you’re such a shithead.

 

 

**[Private Chat]**

 

 

 **Jiwoo:** Hey u doin ok? 

 

 **Taehyung:** yeah im fine

 

 **Taehyung:** did matthew make you do this?

 

 **Jiwoo:** nah we talked but i txted u on my own

 

 **Taehyung:** ,,,,,alright. wassup? 

 

 **Jiwoo:** Matthew made me text Somin so we caan get the project done

 

 **Jiwoo:** *can

 

 **Jiwoo:** anyways I have screenshots 

 

 **Taehyung:** what makes u think i want anything to do with her rn? 

 

 **Jiwoo:** Idk i just dont kno wat to do with this information soooo

 

 **Jiwoo:** [screenshot]

 

 **Jiwoo:** I think shes just playing victom like the douche bag she is but fuck its up to you to figure this shit out. 

 

 **Taehyung:** shit idk animore

 

 **Taehyung:** thansk jiwoo i guess

 

 **Jiwoo:** anytime Taehyung

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry updates gonna be sporadic, I'm still working on the flow and development of the story, I hope you enjoy. Also I love Somin, I just want to show character flaws to develop them later. This portrayal is of course fictional, i mean no malcontent to any of the members of Kard or any of their stans
> 
> As always no beta so hehe good luck


	4. rights for womfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit hits the fan oops pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Disclaimer: this chapter includes political opinions on sexual identities, gender, and gender roles within society as well as heavy religious themes, particularly Christianity. This is not to say that any persons beliefs, religion, or political opinions are at all inaccurate; however for the sake of the plot line, all four characters have to have a mutual understanding and respect for each other. I would like to say I mean no disrespect to any gender, sexuality, religion, race, political standing, or to anyone at all. If I somehow disrespected a reader please comment, and if you have any questions about any arguments made during this chapter please speak up, constructive criticism and a safe place to debate and talk about opinions is always welcome on this account.

 

**The History Of Seo’s History Class, i guess**

 

 

 **Matthew:** so you’re telling me, tht Somin felt like we were harassing and humiliating her in the gc. 

 

 **Jiwoo:** ikr shes such a douche, what kind of psychopath turns themself into the victom in this shitty situation

 

 **Matthew:** idk man

 

 **Matthew:** maybe she has a point

 

 **Jiwoo:** Matthew what? we were only joking around, she just fuckin blew up over nothing

 

 **Matthew:** but you have to admit, we were kinda jerks 

 

 **Jiwoo:** well yeah, but not enough to blow up and slut shame and be a completely homophobic sexist douchbag

 

 **Matthew:** yeah i guess u got a point… 

 

 **Jiwoo:** anyways how are we gunna organize the project if Taehyung isnt talking to u??   
****

**Matthew:** shit he told you?

 

 **Jiwoo:** yeah when i texted him abt Somin’s thing 

 

 **Matthew:** you told him about it???? 

 

 **Jiwoo:** chilll, yeah I texted him right after texting somin 

 

 **Matthew:** how did he react????

 

 **Jiwoo:** idk he seemed kinda unsure of how to handel it, plus he was pretty pissed at u too 

 

 **Matthew:** yIkes gonna have to fix that

 

 **Jiwoo:** what did u say to make him that angery anyways

 

 **Jiwoo:** *angry

 

 **Matthew:** oh he didnt tell u?

 

 **Jiwoo:** nah he just seemed like he didnt want to talk to u AT ALL L 

 

 **Jiwoo:** wat did you do to get him that mad?? 

 

 **Matthew:** nah i just overstepped some boundaries and said some of the wrong shit 

 

 **Jiwoo:** oof 

 

 **Matthew:** yeah i kno

 

 **Miatthew:** and now idk how to coordinate the project without having the two of them in the same space 

 

 **Jiwoo:** double oof

 

 **Jiwoo:** maybe I can try texting with taehyjng and you with somin?

 

 **Matthew:** couldnt hurt to try ig 

 

 **Matthew:** just probably not today

 

 **Matthew:** everythings still too raw u feel me?   
****

**Jiwoo:** yeah ig youre right….

 

 **Jiwoo:** i gtg can we text abt this later? 

 

 **Matthew:** yeah sure np 

 

 **Jiwoo:** nice, bye. 

 

 **Matthew:** bye

 

  

[ **Private Chat]**

 

 

 **Taehyung:** yo

 

 **Somin:** Why are you talking to me?

 

 **Somin:** Did Jiwoo spam our chat to everyone?

 

 **Somin:** I swear to

 

 **Somin:** Fuck, just nevermind

 

 **Somin:** why are you guys still texting me? 

 

 **Somin:** Don’t you have something else to do 

 

 **Somin:** I’ll do the project just please 

 

 **Taehyung:** jfc type slower 

 

 **Somin:** Stop texting me.

 

 **Taehyung:** wtf how do you text that quickly with proper grammar

 

 **Somin:** Sorry, what? 

 

 **Taehyung:** like when I type fast it gets p much illegible wtf

 

 **Somin:** No I meant why are you talking to me? 

 

 **Taehyung:** tbh i just want to kno why u thought u reacted the way u did? 

 

 **Somin:** Look, I’m sorry I blew up at you, I’ll admit to that, but I feel that I was partially warranted to my reaction because of how were all treating me. 

 

 **Taehyung:** ill admit,, we were pretty rude 2 u

 

 **Taehyung:** but u could have told us to stop 

 

 **Somin:** I did. 

 

 **Somin:** Multiple Times. 

 

 **Taehyung:** shit sorry ok fuck 

 

 **Taehyung:** but what u said to me

 

 **Taehyung:** why would u say that

 

 **Somin:** Honestly, I think I associated all the hurtful comments all three of you made towards me with you, because they started happening after you showed up, and I’m sorry about that, that was irrational of me. 

 

 **Taehyung:** no i dont care abt that shit ive heard worse

 

 **Taehyung:** i was asking y u thought slut shaming and calling us bitches as insults was ok

 

 **Somin:** sorry what? 

 

 **Taehyung:** did smthng i say not make sense? sorry 

 

 **Somin:** No, sorry, it’s just a lot to process. 

 

 **Somin:** It’s not my business. 

 

 **Somin:** anyways

 

 **Taehyung:** dude slow down I can’t read that quickly 

 

 **Somin:** I thought you we’re some kind of genius? 

 

 **Taehyung:** not any kinda genius

 

 **Taehyung:** butlike my phones cracked rn and i cant afford a new one so 

 

 **Somin:** Right, okay. 

 

 **Somin:** Anyways, what do you mean? What I said is completely normal, I didn’t say anything derogatory outside of the context of the situation. By the way, shouldn’t sluts be shamed regardless, they’re sluts, aren’t they? 

 

 **Taehyung:** see id disagree bc well

 

 **Taehyung:** look at it this way 

 

 **Taehyung:** shouldnt a girl who decides to be a gymnast get the same respect as a girl who decides to be a ceo 

 

 **Somin:** Yes, I think so. 

 

 **Taehyung:** and shouldnt a girl who wants 2 work get the same respect as  a girl who is a stay at home mom 

 

 **Somin:** Okay, yes. 

 

 **Somin:** Where is this going?

 

 **Taehyung:** my point is shouldnt every1 be respected for whatever jobs they choose

 

 **Taehyung:** for whatever life they choose 

 

 **Somin:** I don’t think so, I’ve always been told growing up that a woman was made to complement a man, and that how she behaves is not only a reflection on her family, but also her husband. A woman should be accountable for her behavior and her infideltiy. 

 

 **Taehyung:** oh jeez 

 

 **Taehyung:** im not saying people shouldnt be accountable 4 their accions 

 

 **Taehyung:** especially if its hurfing some1 or ilegal or smth 

 

 **Taehyung:** but why shuld a man or a womans family or a churhc get to decide wether an action is a good or bad behavior. Aren’t we all in charge of our onw actions 

 

 **Taehyung:** shuldn’t they only reflect on ourselves

 

 **Taehyung:** unless its like emotoinal manipulation or sum fcked up shit

 

 **Somin:** But isn’t a woman designed for her husband, and supposed to be entirely dedicated to their family, I don’t understand why family would not be reflected in their actions? 

 

 **Taehyung:** ok yeah family is important and def actions reflect on family

 

 **Taehyung:** but why is a woman only 4 a man like if thats the case why did u attend colege 

 

 **Taehyung:** ur a business major rite? how wuld that help a man u dont even know yet

 

 **Taehyung:** shuldnt women hav the rite to do wat makes them happy 

 

 **Taehyung:** or at laest be alowed to choose??? 

 

 **Somin:** I chose my major because I want to be the best that I can be for myself and my family. 

 

 **Somin:** I get your point, but I think you’re wrong, because the only thing that makes a woman truly happy should be her husband, 

 

 **Taehyung:** oh geez jiwoo wuld be somuch bettr at this 

 

 **Somin:** Why would she be better? She has been nothing but rude to me. 

 

 **Taehyung:** I ment tat she culd relat e to u nd understnd ur expreiences bettr than i evr can cus ill nvr be victomiszed by soceity fir my gender 

 

 **Somin:** What? 

 

 **Taehyung:** just nvrmind

 

 **Taehyung:** movign on 

 

 **Somin:** Alright then. 

 

 **Taehyung:** look have u ever been creeped on by some1 or leik felt lik a dude doesnt respect u during converstion n shit 

 

 **Somin:** Well, yes, but aren’t men entitled to do that? 

 

 **Taehyung:** do u hve a good freind whose a girl 

 

 **Somin:** Yes, I do. 

 

 **Taehyung:** imagine if some1 treatd ur friend the same way 

 

 **Taehyung:** or wat if a woman traeted u the same way 

 

 **Somin:** I would be furious. 

 

 **Taehyung:** so then y is it ok for a man to do it but not a women

 

 **Taehyung:** y is it ok when its to u but not to ur friend 

 

 **Somin:** I had never thought about it that way before. 

 

 **Taehyung:** u se e what im tryna say is women r not only eqaul 2 men but shuld also get teh same basix human re spec regarles of wat they do wit ltheir  life nd their bodys 

 

 **Taehyung:** teh sam e gose for all peolpe, every1 desevres bassic human respect 

 

 **Somin:** I think I understand what you’re trying to say, but I just my whole life I’ve been told women are subordinate to men, why should I listen to the one person telling me otherwise? 

 

 **Taehyung:** look ima not tryin g to devalu ur opinons but if those opinons lead tp outrbursts liek wat happend today an ur opinons r hurtfl to othrs and urself i cant help butt think their wrong

 

 **Somin:** Had I really been that hurtful to you? I know that I used slut as an insult to you, but you seemed so thick skinned and you kept making indecent jokes about sex and I assumed you were rather crass. 

 

 **Taehyung:** well appaerances arent always as they seem rite

 

 **Taehyung:** but ur right slut shouldnt be used as an inslut

 

 **Taehyung:** it degradse woman and sexaulises tem when theyve done nothign wrong 

 

 **Taehyung:** regradless of how much sex a persno has they shuld never be called slut bc there is noting wrong with legal consenting sex 

 

 **Taehyung** : no mater how much of it or wit how many peeple its with 

 

 **Somin:** I’m really astounded, you care a lot about this, don’t you? 

 

 **Taehyung:** yeah well peeple deserv erespect,,,

 

 **Somin:** So, you’re saying you would respect me or anybody else regardless of their sexual preferences, actions, and sins? 

 

 **Somin:** What if they are going against God, what if they are damning themselves? 

 

 **Taehyung:** Wel te only person whocan pass judgemetn then is God

 

 **Taehyung:** its not my j ob to condemn peeple for tgheir actons 

 

 **Taehyung:** and their actoins r their own rite so them being ‘sinful’ as u say isnt going to condem u too 

 

 **Taehyung:** look i dont care if u wuldnt do something personally bc of ur faith but liek u cant shit on peeple jus bc they have differnt religon or do something u wul nt do 

 

 **Taehyung:** they hav to deal wiht theri actions and u deal wit urs 

 

 **Taehyung:** but id also leik to point out that if ur churhc usees a bible or has praechrs

 

 **Taehyung:** that many people put thier opinions in what they preach

 

 **Taehyung:** regradless of if it is actualy wat god said 

 

 **Somin:** That was a lot of typing, but I think I understand what you’re saying, maybe I am wrong. 

 

 **Taehyung:** really??? i changed ur mind?

 

 **Somin:** …I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it, I’m not sure what to believe right now. 

 

 **Taehyung:** yeah, Im sorry i hammerd u abt ur beleifs ill leave u to it 

 

 **Somin:** Goodnight, Taehyung.

 

 **Taehyung:** gn somin 

 

**The History Of Seo’s History Class, i guess**

 

 

 **Matthew:** ,,,so wtf r we gonna do abt this project?

 

 **Jiwoo:** I have no idae 

 

 **Jiwoo:** shit *idea

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the debate is in anyway confusing or artificial seeming, please tell me such, and keep in mind as ooc as everyone seems right now, trust that things will reveal themselves as this story continues. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry it took so long to update, and do not expect regular updates but trust I will do the best as I can with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know somin seems like a jerk, i promise it'll get better, just keep on reading ;)
> 
> also if any of y'all have memes to share for the sake of the fic please share I'm kind of low on meme content right now.


End file.
